Mischievous and Devious
by gaarabear101
Summary: A devious and mischievous girl joins the akatsuki.  With her weird shadow and kekkei genkai copying abilities, the leader thinks she's alright.  Now what does every one else think.  Tobi or Madara is definintly interested.
1. Chapter 1

Isamu smiled happily at her reflection in the shiny clear water below her. Her wavy peachy blonde hair was tied back in two low pony tails. Each one tied with a black ribbon. She grinned with an evil glint to herself, she felt today was going to be interesting.

The girl suddenly jerked her head to the left, after noticing incredibly high chakras near her. The grin on her face melted into a mischievous smile and her eyes sparkled in delight. Fully turning her body to face the east, she laughed in a high devious voice as pranks popped into her mind. Oh this is going to be awesome she thought happily. Her dark green eyes suddenly flashed to a dull purple-black as she dashed off straight ahead. Her kekkei genkai allowing her to morph into the shadows, becoming one herself . As a shadow she glided along every shady spot in the forest to get to an area about a mile from where she was.

As she slid next to the treeless space, two figures appeared to be walking. One had blonde hair in a high pony tail and the other had a swirly orange mask, both sharing a black and red cloak. Jackpot she thought. Isamu looked at them with her once dull eyes, now glowing an eery yellow. She was about to move but the blonde just so happened to look over at where she was, noticing the creepy glowing eyes in the shadow of the bush near him.

"What the hell, yeah!", the blonde screamed with a freaked out face.

"What! What! Let Tobi see!", the lollipop masked one yelled, running over to the ponytailed guy.

Isamu had to refrain from laughing, these guys where just too funny. Slowly she stood up. Her body one black shadow. Her glowing eyes sparkled as she grinned showing straight white teeth. The blonde freaked out throwing a beige bird looking thing at her. The roundish blob passed right through her black covered body. He made a sign and it blew up all the plant life by her. The girl shrieked sinking into the ground, trying to get away from the light made by the bomb. She moved super fast toward him and slowly climbed up his body unseen.

" Woo, what the hell was that thing, un", the blonde shouted in a relived voice.

Isamu slowly rose her head from the man's shoulder looking at the orange masked man in front of her. She rose her dark index finger up to her lips and grinned. The man shook his he'd spastically getting what she was doing.

"…What was what?", Isamu said trying to make the creepiest voice she could.

"Ahhhhhhh!", the blonde looked at her and jumped screaming like a girl.

Isamu bursted out laughing. Jumping off him to the orange masked man. While in the air she deactivated her kekkei genkai, turning back to her regular form. Giggling, she wrapped her arms around the masked man neck and her legs around his waist.

"Hi i'm Isamu, but I go by Amu!", she grinned, looking into mask's face.

"My names Tobi and I'm a good boy! That's Deidara-sempai!", pointing to the enraged blonde.

The blonde glared at the girl named Isamu. She grinned feeling the rage ripple off of him. His eyes narrowed taking in her appearance, then he wondered where she was from. There was no ninja headbands on her. Deidara sighed, as much as he didn't want to he knew the leader was gonna want to take a look at this girl and her weird abilities.

"You're coming with us girl, un", Deidara sighed irritably.

"Yayyyyy!, Tobi shouted.

The blonde man got in a fighting stature, ready to fight the devious girl that was hanging on Tobi. Isamu smiled and jumped off of Tobi, landing right before Deidara on her feet ready to ponce. The blonde jumped back slightly, but was not fast enough for the girl. She grinned and launched herself, tackling him to the ground. The tanned girl crawled her way up the blonde and sat on his hips.

"Okay, i'll go with you guys!" the girl giggled, wrapping her arms the man's neck.

The blonde man's eye widened as she leaned her head down by his ear. Deidara got a smug perverted look on his face, 'this girl was pretty hot, un' he thought. Opening her mouth she leaned forward and bit his ear, hard.

"Oww! what the fuck, yeah!"

"Bwahahahaha! Okay let's go Tobi and Dei-Dei!" the girl giggled jumping away from the blonde man's rage.

The girl latched her arm with Tobi. She smiled up into the man's mask. It seemed the masked man was smiling back at her. She had never traveled with anyone before, this was going to be so much fun! 'Hmmm I wonder if they have good food…'

"Amu-chan and Tobi are going to be best friends!"

"You got that right To-kun!"

Deidara's eye twitched as he watched the two crazies walk on ahead. Reductively he followed keeping his eye on the weird girl. He took in her appearance. She really wasn't wearing very much. The tanned girl had super short pitch black skin tight black spandex like shorts, that showed of her toned sun kissed legs. Then he looked up from her butt to her tanned back. A black tube top wrapped around her chest stopping right below her breasts. Under that she had tight black ninja fishnets that went from the top of her shorts the end of her wrists. Then looking over her full body, he noticed she had no weapons or bags with her. 'Weird….'

After about two hours of walking Isamu had already tripped Deidara twice, jumped on the blonde man's back trying to braid his golden hair, and slapped the artist's butt plenty of times. Finally she mellowed down and crawled up onto Tobi's back and fell asleep. Then the rest of the way Tobi kept rambling on how he and 'Amu-chan' where going to be best friends forever. Deidara almost cried from happiness when they got back to the Akatsuki base.

Isamu slowly opened her eyes, still on Tobi's back. Looking over the cloaked shoulder she noticed she was in a dark cave like home with lots of hallways lit by torches. The girls eyes widened.

"So much shadow!" Isamu's energetic voice echoed down the hallways.

The tanned girl jumped off Tobi activating her kekkei genkai. Her body turned black and her eyes turned a haunting glowing yellow. Deidara's eye twitched. She blended into the wall's shadows and moved down the hallway.

"Hey! Get back here, un!", Deidara shouted annoyed after losing sight of her.

"Im right here", Isamu's mischievous voice echoed.

"We need to go to Leader-sama, so quit messing around, yeah!"

Isamu pouted deactivating her kekkei genkai. She morphed to her regular self and fell from the ceiling landing on her butt. 'Oww, oww, owww.' Quietly she got up, rubbing her throbbing backside, and followed the irritated blonde through the twisting hallways, finally reaching huge wooden doors. Deidara walked up to the doors and was about to slam them open, when a deep powerful voice rang out "Just the girl will come in, Deidara, Tobi, you are dismissed."

"Yay Tobi will have a picnic with Deidara-sempai!, Tobi shouted chasing the blonde man as he walked quickly away cursing.

Isamu smiled at the two loud men running down the hallway to her left. Walking up to the giant doors, Isamu grinned. I get to meet a leader of something! Sneakily, the peach blonde haired girl slipped into the dark room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Isamu grinned and activated her kekkei genkai without turning into a shadow this time, so she could see clearly in the darkness . Looking forward there was a desk with an orange haired man behind it, about ten feet ahead of her. Slowly she walked over to the powerful looking leader. As she got closer she noticed he had many black piercings on his face and his eyes where multiple lavender colored circles. The rinnegan! The man looked at her eyes unemotionally.

"I'm Pein, leader of the Akatsuki, explain your eyes", He said in a deep voice.

"Well in my clan the Nusuande, we had a kekkei genkai called the Irogan, when someone with the Irogan are born they are randomly given one of the five main elements as their special form of the kekkei genkai. You can tell what element they could control by the color of their Irogan. Red, fire, blue, water, yellow, lightning and so on. Also in addition to controlling one element perfectly you could steal other peoples kekkei genkai for one day by kissing them on the lips. That's why my clan's nick name was the copy kiss clan."

"I see, why do you say 'was the copy kiss clan'?"

"ANBU from the leaf village destroyed my clan when I was five, I believe they thought we were to powerful", Isamu said in a low voice.

"I see, I have another question for you. What is your element?"

"Well you see my Irogan is special. I don't really have an element unless you consider shadow one. But, when I kiss someone I will steal their kekkei genkai for one week. I also have seven lives. I can't die or age until I am 'killed' six times, I only have three left though... One was of course taken away the night of my clan's death."

"Impressive, with all this ability you should have a weakness."

Isamu glared sightly "Light, when in my shadow form, any jutsu that produces light will be twice as effective against me, but any other jutsu will pass right through me."

The blonde girl blushed and looked down, "I also don't know how to throw or use any weapons, use taijutsu, or any ninjutsus…"

"You will join the Akatsuki, I will have someone train you tomorrow."

"Yay, thank you!" Isamu giggled and then calmed, stopping to look at Pein's eyes.

"Go ahead." The orange haired leader said emotionlessly.

"Really! Oh my gosh i've never had the Rinnegan before!"

Isamu walked to the leader giggling. Slowly she crawled onto the desk in front of him and then proceeded to climb into the orange haired man's lap, fully sitting on his hips with her legs wrapped around his waist. The shadow girl raised her hands up to the leaders face fully looking into his lavender colored eyes. She rested her hands on his cheeks feeling his slightly cold skin. Softly she leaned his head down to her level, tilting her head up. Warm lips met cold lips. Isamu could feel herself gaining the Rinnegan's power, after about thirty seconds the process was complete. But, why give up a good kiss? The blonde girl slowly deepened the kiss closing her eyes and shifted closer to the leader, fully expecting him not to respond. But to her surprise the powerful man wrapped his arms around the tanned girls waist pulling her in to his cool body.

"What the hell, un!", was heard after the doors were slammed open to reveal an disgusted and annoyed Deidara with a confused Tobi.

"Sempai? What are they doing? Tobi wants to try!"

Isamu pulled away from Pein, giggling. She climbed off his now warm lap and ran over to Deidara and Tobi. The blonde male looked at her with a dead panned face. Isamu cackled evilly at him.

"Deidara what do you need", the leader asked slightly amused.

"Tobi wanted me to introduce her to everyone, he wouldn't leave me alone, yeah!

"Tobi wants Amu-chan to meet Sharky-sempai and Scary-sempai and Sasori-sempai and Cheapy-sempai and crazy old man-sempai and and and and an-!"

"Okay we get it, un!

"Yay! Let's go!" Isamu shouted pumping her fist in the air. She walked forward, rested her hand on the tall doors. Looking back at Pein, hiding her face from Deidara and thinking she was hiding from Tobi, she flashed her rinnegan at the orange haired leader. The powerful man smirked at her. The blonde girl smirked back, then turned her eyes back to her regular dull purple-black kekkei genkai

"Thanks Leader-sempai!" Isamu winked at her leader.

"You may call me Pein", the orange haired man spoke.

Isamu grinned and skipped down the torch lit hallway, following the strong chakras. Deidara yelled at the shadow girl to slow down. Rolling her eyes she ran back for the blonde male tackling him to the ground giggling. "What do ya want" Isamu grinned, poking his face. Deidara pouted.

"What's wrong Dei-Dei? Isamu asked with a devious look in her eyes.

"Why were you kissing Leader-sama!", the blonde cried.

Isamu faked a blush, looking downing at the blonde male. Blinking she looked in his eyes "Are you jealous Dei-sempai?" The peachy blonde girl leaned close to Deidara's face puckering her lips slightly. The blonde man faintly blushed and whispered "Yes, un" in a smug voice.

"Weeelll… I didn't know you felt that way about him" Isamu cackled waiting for it sink in.

"WHAT!, UN! the blonde screamed after Isamu jumped off of him.

The girl burst out laughing as she grabbed Tobi and ran down the hallway away from the enraged blonde. Laughter echoed down the hallways as the blonde girl and the orange masked man ran. As she got closer to the strong chakras she heard people bickering. Grinning Isamu burst into an open electrically lit sitting room with black leather couches and an open kitchen. There were multiple people scattered around the room, they all turned and looked at her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Isamu grinned taking in the appearance of her fellow organization. There were three men shattered around the modern room, each one staring at her taking in her appearance. One with red shaggy hair stood in the kitchen cooking what looked to by like ramen. The other two were bickering about something, she couldn't really tell what though. The blonde girl left Tobi and raced over to the red head cooking at the stove. She looked in to his brown eyes and smiled a deviously creepy smile. The cook slightly narrowed his eyes, probably wondering what she was doing or about to do.

"Hi i'm Isamu, but I go by Amu!" the girl grinned sneaking her arms the red head's waist, surprised after noticing how firm his body was.

"Sasori", the shaggy haired man grunted, clearly annoyed or surprised, she couldn't tell, by the hug he was given.

"Man, you're really toned!" She paused lower her hands down to the red head's butt, then squeezing.

"It's like you're made of stone!"

Sasori grunted pushing the touchy blonde away from him. What an odd girl he thought to himself. Sasori smirked in his mind, well she is kind of cute though. The red head sighed with a slightly annoyed facial expression.

"Wood, actually. I'm made of wood" the cook sighed again.

"Like a puppet? Puppets are so cool! Iv'e always wanted to know how to use one!", The shadow girl gushed, looking in to the red head's toffee colored eyes grinning.

The cook smiled a little, looking down at the girl in front of him. Well maybe she wasn't too bad. He was definitely going to make her a nice puppet, since she seemed genuinely interested in his art. Sasori smirked in his head again, now he had someone to back up his obviously right opinion about art.

While Sasori seemed to be in his own land, Isamu sneakily reached around the cook with small explosives in her tanned hand. They were specially made to go off exactly one minute after being put in hot water. The blonde had made them herself a while ago, bored while traveling. Quietly the mischievous girl placed the mini bombs in the boiling water with ramen noodles in it. The peachy blonde quickly wrapped her arms around Sasori in a quick hug then dashed off over to the bickering men, who seemed to be paying no attention to her and the red head ninja.

"Hi i'm Isu-", she cut off by loud bang and Tobi screaming.

Isamu snapped her head in surprise to her red head friend. The poor ninja was soaked with water and had tons of noodles all over him. The blonde girl frowned, maybe she should have tested those… But, the look on his face was priceless. He had noodles all in his hair and had steaming water dripping off the ends of his crimson hair. His eyes were wide, probably from still processing what had just happened to him and he had his mouth open in a hilarious 'O' shape. Okay scratch that, she is bad the red haired ninja thought. The shadow girl giggled, then stopped when she noticed the silver haired guy in front of her start to bring his huge blood red scythe down at her.

"I was going fucking eat that, you fucking bitch!" the purpled eyed man screamed.

Isamu let out an 'eep!' and quickly turned into a shadow, letting the scary three headed scythe pass through her. The silver haired man growled trying to hit her, but to no avail. This made an angry vein pop out on the man's forehead.

"Ahhhhhh! the shadow girl screamed throwing herself at the purple eyed scythe wielder, morphing back in the air.

She latched on to the angry man. Tightly wrapping her tanned arms and legs around his body. The force of the girl knock the white haired man on his butt, shocking him for a little bit. Isamu looked up into the man's amethyst colored eyes and pouted.

"Please don't hurt me Whitey-sempai I was only having fun."

The man smirked at her, wrapping his arms round the blonde girls small waist. Isamu smirked to herself deviously. She pressed herself up against the man's firm body, fulling sitting on his hips. The male ninja leaned his head down by the girl's ear.

"How we have some fun, to make it up to me", the man smugly smirked.

"I don't even know your name", Isamu whispered sensually.

"Hidan"

"Hidan-sempai" , Isamu made herself blush.

Hidan smirked and leaned his head down to her neck, holding her tighter to him. Isamu cackled in her mind and leaned in to his neck, that was visible under his cloud covered cloak. She pressed her lips to the creamy white neck below her. Opening her mouth she softly bit the skin, smirking when she heard the silver haired man groan. Smiling a wickedly devious smile, she raised her teeth from Hidan's neck before swiftly biting him extremely hard, drawing blood.

"Oww what the fuck!, Hidan screamed holding his bloody neck.

Isamu burst out laughing, then pushed her body out of his tight grasp. Then she ran screaming with her hands in the air over to Tobi.

"Let's go to the beach To-kun!" Isamu screamed in horror.

"Yayyy!

"Get back here you fucking bitch", Hidan screamed running at her in an angry rampage.

Quickly Isamu grabbed Tobi, making a hand sign. The blonde girl and the orange masked man quickly disappeared in a swirl of shadows, barely missing Hidan's angry scythe.

"God fucking damn it!"

Isamu and Tobi appeared at what looked to be a remote sandy beach in a fury of black shadows. The bright yellow sun was almost setting, painting the sky deep oranges and reds. The blonde smiled and looked over at Tobi, who was facing the clear water.

"Oh wow Amu-chan look at the sky!", the orange masked man commented.

The blonde giggled as Tobi suddenly jumped on her laughing, successfully knocking on the girl on her back in the cold sand. The blonde girl's face shifted from surprised to a blushing smile. This guy is really cute. She hugged the ninja on her and flipped him over so she was laying on top of his warm body. Smiling down she touched his lollipop mask with her thumb. For some reason the beautiful image of a sunset calms her down, turning her personality more gentle and mellow.

"Amu-chan is pretty!", Isamu blushed at the comment.

"Ummm…can I see what you look like under this mask Tobi?", Isamu smiled trying to look at something through the eye hole in the bright mask.

She could feel the masked ninja's body stiffen underneath her.

"Tobi rather wouldn't Amu-chan", the orange masked man hugged the girl in apology.

"It's okay I'll wait", the shadow girl giggled.

The blonde snuggled herself in Tobi's arms, enjoying the warmth there. The two laid in silence as they watched the sun set together. Isamu smiled in Tobi's arms. She would have to do this again sometime. After a few minutes when the sun was finally set, Isamu, who had had a long day slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep in the male ninja's embrace.


End file.
